Hunter and Friday the 13th
by StarTraveler
Summary: Late idea I know. Hunter tries not to believe in that day but events make it hard not to. Will the day be a total disaster? HunterTori pairing.COMPLETE
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers in any way.

AN: I know the 13th is long over with and I had planned to write this out on the day before, but all my bad luck came on Thursday and I was so flustered I couldn't think straight. But now the idea has come back.

Hunter Bradley cried out as he fell out of bed and onto the floor, he had been dreaming about Tori and surfing with her, then just before he could kiss her, he fell off the board.

He opened his eyes, "It's a great day already." He said sarcastically. It was already six a.m. and it wasn't even daylight yet.

Blake poked his head in, "You ok bro?"

"Yeah I was dreaming."

Blake raised his eyebrows, "Anything interesting?"

Hunter stood up, "I'm not saying, so are we riding later?"

"I thought you'd want to stay home." Blake replied.

"Why?"

"It's Friday the 13th." Blake replied.

Hunter snorted, "There's no proof that it's bad."

"You broke your ankle on that day two years ago."

"I hit a rock with my bike and I went flying."

Blake crossed his arms, "It was Friday the 13th when Lothor came to Earth."

"Maybe he knew how we feel about it, it was probably intentional. Its superstition and that's all it is."

Blake shrugged, "suit you're self."

After breakfast they decided to go to Ninja Ops and just as they opened the door rain began to pour down.

Hunter snickered, "Its nothing."

"It wasn't it in the weather forecast."

"Blake you can be a real dope sometimes."

"Don't come crying to me when you have bad luck."

TBC

AN: Anyone want more?


	2. Ninja Ops and Work

Chapter 2

Blake and Hunter soon walked into Ninja Ops and found Cam working on a computer program, "Friday the 13th" Blake said, trying to get a reaction.

Cam didn't look up, "If you're jinxed get away from me."

"You don't believe in it?"

Cam looked at Blake like he had two heads, "I believe in science."

Just then Tori walked in and Hunter's eyes went wide as did everyone else's, "Tori?" Her hair was an absolute disaster.

"I hate Friday the 13th!" She screamed.

Cam was so startled he accidentally pushed a button on the computer and lost the program, he turned to Blake, "You really are jinxed!"

"Cam it was just a coincidence." Hunter said.

"You don't believe in Friday the 13th?" Cam asked.

"No why should I?"

Just then Shane walked or rather limped in, Dustin was supporting him. "What happened?" Tori asked.

Both Shane and Dustin stared at Tori, "Whoa dude what happened?" Dustin asked.

"Don't ask." She replied crossly.

Hunter stood up, "I'm going to Kelly's, I don't believe in this superstition."

Sensei made his presence known, "You should Crimson Ranger it can help guide us."

Hunter moaned, "Goodbye all of you."

Hunter walked through the entrance of Kelly's and fell onto the ground. Kelly hurried to him, "Hunter are you ok?"

"Yeah I slipped."

"I just had the floor waxed; I guess your shoes did it."

He smiled at her, "You're not going to say it's Friday the 13th?"

"It is?" She replied.

"Yeah afraid so."

She smiled, "Well be careful."

"Oh I will." He replied, in a mock serious tone.

A few minutes later he walked outside to the dumpsters and gasped.

A black cat had crossed his path.

To Be Continued.....


	3. And it continues

AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed.

Part 3

"Calm down Hunter it's just a cat. Don't let Blake hear you say this or he'll never let you live it down."

He went back into the main room and got a soda. Just then he saw Tori come in, maybe he could ask her out for a bite to eat. He walked toward her and stumbled.

To his horror the can flew out of his hand and the drink fell on Tori's clothing.

"Tori I am so sorry."

She looked down at her clothes, "I hate this day!" she stalked out before he could say anything including apologizing.

"I'm starting to hate this day to." He said to himself.

Hunter smiled as he walked onto the motocross track, "I so need this." He said.

Blake smiled, "bad day?"

"Don't get started Blake." Hunter's voice came out sharp.

I'd say so, Blake thought to himself.

High above Lothor turned to Zurgane, "So he's having a bad day? What do you say we make it worse?"

"You are a clever man sir."

Lothor smiled, "yes I am."

Hunter was about to get on his bike when Kelzaks appeared nearby. He moaned and risked a brief look at his watch. It was only noon.

Would this day ever end?


	4. Every Day Comes to an End

Part 4

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hunter and Blake assumed defense postures as the Kelzaks charged and within moments they had been defeated. "They just left." Blake said confused.

Suddenly the heard laughter and saw Lothor, or rather a holographic projection of him, "having a bad day rangers?"

Hunter sneered, "What's it to you?"

"This is the day of bad luck is it not?"

"Maybe there is something to it." Hunter began, "but any day with you around is a bad day."

Lothor laughed, "Lets see how you like the rest of it."

They watched as he vanished and Blake shook his head, "bro that was so weird."

"You got that right."

They decided to go ahead and resume their plans to go riding but halfway around the track, Hunter's bike slid into the mud and Hunter was thrown off.

"Hunter!" Blake rushed to his brother's side.

Hunter slowly opened his eyes and squinted into a bright light. Am I dead? He wondered to himself.

He saw Blake and his friends crowded around him, "hey bro?"

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In Ninja Ops, after you fell I called Cam and we brought you back here."

Cam nodded, "You fell off your bike, the wheel caught some mud and you went down."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty p.m." Cam replied.

"I've been out awhile."

"I gave you some pain pills and you were pretty groggy."

Hunter felt relief, "This day is almost over with."

Blake smiled, "Yeah it is."

Everyone walked out except Tori, "Hunter are you in love with me?"

His heart fluttered, "why are you asking that?"

"In your sleep you kept saying my name and how you've always liked me."

"Yes I do like you." Hunter was cut off as Tori kissed him.

"I feel the same." She replied smiling.

Hunter laid back; maybe this day wouldn't end so badly after all.

The End


End file.
